Various types of drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, under reamers, hole openers, stabilizers, and other downhole tools have been used to form wellbores in associated downhole formations. Examples of such rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, and matrix drill bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations. Fixed cutter drill bits such as a PDC bit may include multiple blades that each include multiple cutting elements.
As a drill tool is used in a typical drilling application, the cutting elements experience wear. As a cutting element wears, it becomes less effective and has a higher likelihood of failure. Cutting element wear may have a significant effect on the rate of penetration (ROP). The ROP is important for reducing costs during drilling operations as an increase in the ROP can reduce operating time. ROP is impacted by several variables including the drilling tool type, geological formation characteristics, drilling fluid properties, drilling tool operating conditions, drill bit hydraulics, and drilling tool cutting element wear.